Potion Gaffeuse
by reine-des-loukoums
Summary: Slughorn fait préparer une potion très complexe aux élèves de sixième année et leur fait boire, faisant ressortir le défaut qu'ils haïssent le plus du plus profond d'euxmêmes...


voici une fic que j'ai ecrite il y a 3 mois pour un defi sur un autre site, le défi était de faire une fic sur un des sept pêchés capitaux, le mien était la paresse. L'action est en quelques sortes un "missing moment" du sixième tome, Dumbledore est vivant, Rogue et Draco sont toujours à l'école.

c'est la première fois que j'utilise les points de vue... c'est étrange

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Vendredi 15.04 journal de Ron:  
La paresse. Les moldus —et ma mère, disent que ça n'a rien de bon… d'après Hermione (elle sait beaucoup de choses) ils disent que c'est un pêcher, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que ça veut dire mais en gros, c'est très mal…  
Personnellement je pense que, quand on n'a rien d'intéressant à faire, ça n'a absolument rien de malsain par exemple en cours d'histoire de la magie (c'est aussi l'avis de Harry). En plus, je ne suis pas paresseux tout le temps. Par exemple, quand je joue au Quidditch, je ne suis pas paresseux… ou quand je me dispute avec Hermione —elle pourrait le dire elle-même.

Ça n'a aucun rapport mais cet après-midi, elle dit que je ressemblais à Pattenrond. Je l'aime bien ce chat depuis notre troisième année, mais pas au point qu'on me compare à lui… je n'ai pas le nez écrasé à ce point ! J'étais donc affalé sur le canapé de la salle commune après avoir viré quelques troisièmes années qui gloussaient en lançant des regards entendus vers Harry (comme d'habitude). Harry est venu s'asseoir en face de moi avec son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans les mains et Hermione a levé les yeux au ciel avant de sortir quelque chose comme « c'est pas croyable… aucun respect des autres ! «Pousse-toi de là que je m'y mette !» on dirait Pattenrond ! » c'est là-dessus que je me suis énervé, je me suis levé d'un bond, la dominant de toute ma hauteur (j'aime beaucoup la regarder de haut), lui lançant un regard noir… et je n'ai rien trouvé à dire ! je me suis simplement rassis et tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, rouge de fureur. En ce moment, j'ai beaucoup de mal à lui répondre parce que, quand je la regarde, mon cerveau en ébullition, prêt à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, tout d'un coup, plus aucune information n'arrive plus à circuler et je me met en colère parce que je mes sens ridicule.

Vendredi 15.04 journal d' Hermione:  
La paresse. Je crois que c'est le pêcher qui caractérise le mieux Ron… toujours à roupiller dans un coin. Le pire, c'est que pour avoir de la place il se sert de sa taille et effraye les premiers à troisièmes années. Je crois que le seul moment où il n'est pas paresseux, c'est quand il fait du Quidditch. Sur un balais il ressemble à un oiseau, l'été quand il enlève son T-shirt (qui est celui qui a inventé la chaleur que je l'embrasse ?) on voit très bien que tous ses muscles sont en action ! ils roulent sous sa peau à chaque impulsion pour virer à gauche ou à droite, en plus, il a toujours les yeux étincelants dans ces moments-là ! et son torse brille de transpiration, c'est trop sex… ouh là là, je m'emballe moi… bon, en tous cas, quand il joue au Quidditch, il n'a rien de mou ou de paresseux. Et quand on se dispute, c'est pareil.

Par exemple, cet après-midi, il a fait fuir des troisièmes années après un entraînement de Quidditch (malheureusement, il faisait froid) pour s'affaler sur le canapé devant le feu. J'ai tout de suite réagi en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour rien et j'ai dû dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu parce qu'il s'est levé en me lançant un regard noir (j'adore quand il fait ça), tout en bandant tous ses muscles, prêt à l'action, mais il devait être trop fatigué pour me répondre parce qu'il s'est rassis rouge de colère. Je me suis alors assise et j'ai commencé à parler avec Harry pendant qu'il faisait encore la tête…

Lundi 18.04 journal d'Hermione:  
Je ne verrai plus jamais la paresse comme avant à la fin de cette expérience… ce matin, en double cours de potions, Slughorn nous a fait préparer puis boire une potion qui fait ressortir du plus profond de nous le trait de caractère qu'on déteste le plus et qu'on ne croyait pas posséder… et j'ai bien l'impression que le miens c'est la paresse… je n'ai déjà plus envie de rien faire, je n'ai toujours pas commencé mes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine et je n'ai pas fait mon tour de préfette… c'est étrange parce que je n'en ressent aucun remord. Pour Harry je crois que c'est la vanité ou l'orgueil, il passe son temps depuis le déjeuner à se vanter d'avoir survécu à Voldemort par trois fois, d'après le professeur Slughorn, cela va durer une semaine. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le défaut de Ron… peut-être que malgré mon aide, il n'a pas réussi sa potion. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je le regarde il a un sourire torturé, comme s'il avait mal au ventre… il a ses règles ? (w)

Lundi 18.04 journal de Ron :  
Décidément, je crois que ce Slughorn il a pété un câble, il nous a fait préparer une potion censée faire ressortir un défaut qu'on ne pensait pas avoir du plus profond de nous, et il nous l'a fait boire ! Il est taré ! En plus, je ne sais même pas quel est mon défaut ! Ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant, à chaque fois que je vois une jolie fille passer… j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus ! Et quand c'est Hermione, c'est encore pire ! apparemment, elle, c'est la paresse ! Un comble quand on sait qu'elle me disait que je l'étais trop vendredi! Oh, Merlin, je n'avais jamais remarqué que Padma Patil était aussi belle ! Argh ! il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser comme ça… surtout de penser ça de tout le monde…

Mardi 19.04 journal de Ron :  
Oh là, là, là, là ! heureusement que les effets de la potion ne durent qu'une semaine. J'ai déjà « sauté » sur trois filles, une Serpentard dont je ne connais même pas le nom, et deux Poufsoufles dont je ne veux pas connaître le nom… et j'ai rompu avec les trois dans la même journée… d'ici demain, la rumeur aura circulé dans tout Poudlard, comme quoi je suis devenu un allumeur, un cœur d'artichaut… et le pire c'est que l'idée me plait… mais, Hermione, ça ne lui plait pas du tout… ou du moins, je suis sur que ça ne lui plairait pas parce qu'elle est devenue trop flémarde pour prêter attention à ce que je fait… c'est vraiment étrange, aujourd'hui, elle est arrivée en retard au cours de Métamorphose, elle était à moitié habillée (j'ai vraiment dû me concentrer sur le respect que j'ai pour elle pour réussir à me retenir), ses cheveux étaient encore plus en pétard que d'habitude et elle à marmonné quelque chose comme « rhôoo, la barbe » quand Mc Gonagal lui a donné une retenue. Ensuite, elle est venue s'asseoir mollement à côté de moi (j'ai dû rester assis pendant tout le cours…) et s'est endormie sur son bureau, ce qui a fait doubler sa retenue, Harry était trop occupé à se vanter pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, et moi je n'ai même pas pensé à la défendre en expliquant ce que nous avions bu pendant le cours de Slughorn, l'esprit trop embué. Elle est vraiment flippante la potion de Slug…

Mardi 19.04 journal d'Hermione :  
Arf, je deviens réellement paresseuse… je suis arrivée en retard en cours ce matin, et ça ne m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid, j'étais à moitié habillée et très, très mal coiffée, chose dont je ne me suis pas non plus préoccupée… j'en ai marre d'être intelligente, c'est fatiguant… ça m'saoule.

Mercredi 20.04 journal d' Hermione :  
Encore une retenue… je vais passer mon samedi en retenue avec Rogue, Mc Gonagal, Flitwick, et le prof d'arithmancie (me souviens plus de son nom). Aujourd'hui, il y avait entraînement de Quidditch, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis allée, je me suis endormie dans les vestiaires et c'est Ginny qui m'a réveillée en me disant que je commençais à ressembler à Ron, ce qui d'après elle est très flippant… en parlant de lui, je crois que j'ai trouvé son pêcher… : la luxure. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut tenir à ce rythme, il a déjà couché avec une fille de Serpentard et trois de Serdaigle depuis ce matin… et il ne dort pas en classe, ça non, bien trop occupé à relooker toutes les filles… je ne comprends pas… pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a couché avec aucune fille de Gryffondor ? il aurait un cerveau en état de marche finalement ? il en a de la chance… pourquoi est-ce que j'écris encore dans mon journal moi ? c'est crevant. Ah, oui, et je me suis endormie dans un couloir et je mes suis réveillée dans mon lit du dortoir des filles, j'ai rêvé que Ron m'embrassait…

Mercredi 20.04 journal de Ron :  
Ouah ! c'est fou ce qu'Hermione est devenue paresseuse, cette potion a vraiment des effets terribles… j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me retenir et je commence à sécher les cours… il faut que j'aille voir Mc Gonagal ou Dumbledore pour leur expliquer la situation, ça devient impossible, Harry ne nous parle plus à Hermione et à moi, apparemment il trouve beaucoup plus intéressant d'entretenir sa réputation. J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir gardé mes facultés cerebrales… Malfoy est devenu aussi abruti que Crabbe et Goyle, Ernie ne parle plus à personne, il est complètement parano et les autres du cours de potions n'ont pas l'air d'avoir les yeux en face des trous… cet après midi j'ai retrouvé Hermione endormie par terre dans un couloir… et quand je l'ai réveillée doucement elle a juste grogné : « mmmmmmmh… laisse-moi encore dormir mon amour… » elle devait être en train de rêver, j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à me convaincre de ça, et quand j'ai réussi je l'ai ramenée dans son dortoir, chose étrange, les escaliers ne se sont pas transformés en toboggan. En repartant, je l'ai embrassée, elle a sourit, s'est retournée et s'est remise à ronfler. Je suis redescendu dans la salle commune tout rouge en me disant que demain j'irait voir Mc Gonagal parce que ça ne pouvait plus durer… la seule avec qui j'ai envie de sortir, c'est Hermione, et finalement, c'est grâce à cette potion que je m'en suis rendu compte… le problème c'est qu'une fois débarrassé des effets de cette potion, je vais perdre tout courage…  
Finalement, est-ce que j'attends la fin de la semaine ou est-ce que je vais voir Mc Gonagal ?

Jeudi 21.04 matin journal d'Hermione :  
Je me souviens vaguement que Ron —ou Mc Gonagal m'a dit que les effets de la potion s'arrêterons ce soir après le dîner, j'ai du boire un truc sans m'en rendre compte, je ne vois pas ce qu'un jour de moins ou de plus peut faire mais en même temps, je comprends que les autres veuillent récupérer leur personnalité, ils sont complètement marteaux… mais j'ai la flemme de raconter à quoi ça ressemble… Ginny ne me parle plus… pourquoi ?

Jeudi 21.04 matin journal intime de Ron :  
J'ai finalement été voir le professeur Mc Gonagal pour lui expliquer la situation hier soir en sortant du lit d'une Serdaigle (et oui, plus fort que moi…) mais je ne lui ai pas dit mon défaut… ça aurai été trop humiliant, il faut s'imaginer : « mon défaut c'est que je suis devenu un tombeur et que je vais de lit en lit entre deux cours si je ne les sèche pas… » impossible. Surtout devant Mc Gonagal… la tête qu'elle aurai fait… bref, ce soir, on sera débarrassés des effets de cette potion, et Dumbledore ou Mc Gonagal expliquera les raisons de nos comportements hum… bizarres ? étranges ? Comment je vais faire pour me déclarer, sachant que je n'aurai plus cette assurance qui me parait naturelle ? atroce…  
Il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement…

Jeudi 21.04 soirée P.o.V. général :

Le dîner avait déjà commencé, accueillent quelques douze lobotomisés du cerveau aux troubles évidents de la personnalité : les élèves de sixième année du cours de potions. Harry Potter était suivi d'un attroupement d'élèves captivés par l'histoire revue et corrigée de sa dernière rencontre avec Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy suivait Harry comme un petit chien en posant des tonnes de questions et en poussant des petits cris admiratifs, Ernie Macmillan lançait des regards soupçonneux à ses voisins, gardant jalousement son assiette en montrant les dents, Zabbini s'excusait de sa présence entre deux bouchées avec un regard de chien battu, Hermione Granger dormait à moitié, affalée sur son banc, une fourchette dans la main, Ron Weasley mangeait très vite, les yeux baissés sur son assiette essayant de rester humble à table, au moins le temps de manger, et d'autres comportement semblables étaient à répertorier à d'autres endroits de la Grande Salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva au moment où Hermione allait tomber du banc, demanda le silence en tapant dans ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller totalement la jeune fille et d'achever de la faire tomber du banc.  
- bonsoir à tous, commença le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix calme et posée, je tenait à vous informer tous des raisons des comportements étranges de certains élèves de sixième année. Le professeur Slughorn leur a fait fabriquer une potion particulièrement complexe, et voyant que tous les élèves l'avaient à peu près réussi a trouvé amusant de la leur faire boire. Les effets de cette potion sont pour le moins étrange, les sujets subissent un changement radical de personnalité, ils se voient affublés du défaut qu'ils haïssent le plus, qui devient leur plus grand trait de caractère, à leurs dépends. Le professeur Rogue a créé un antidote pour que les élèves concernés retrouvent leur personnalité originelle —qui serait revenue de toutes façons au bout d'une semaine. Ils seront donc redevenus normaux vers la fin du repas.  
Merci de votre attention et bon appétit à tous.  
Le professeur Dumbledore se rassit alors que les desserts apparaissaient sur la table. Hermione commençait à reprendre ses esprits, elle avait de moins en moins envie de dormir et se sentait de plus en plus énervée. Quelques places plus loin, Ron aussi sentait les effets de la potion s'estomper, ainsi que tous les autres élèves du cour de potion. Harry fut le premier à redevenir complètement normal, il se leva brutalement et sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fût suivi par Zabinni et plusieurs Serdaigle et d'Ernie Macmillan qui avait renversé Neville au passage. Hermione était devenue rouge de fureur et elle se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber le banc sur lequel elle était assise avec quatre premières années, puis se dirigea vers Ron, le regard flamboyant.  
- Ronald Weasley, je te DETESTE ! lui cracha-t-elle à la figure avant de lui vider son jus de citrouille sur la tête, faisant rire toute la table de Gryffondor.  
Hermione se retourna avec raideur, posa son verre sur la table et s'en alla en courrant, les larmes coulant toutes seules. Elle se dirigea vers la salle sur demande sans s'en rendre compte, passa trois fois devant le mur et vit apparaître la porte de la salle magique. Elle s'y glissa, referma la porte et se mit à hurler. Lorsque ses poumons furent vidés, elle s'effondra sur des coussins et se mit à pleurer.  
Pendant ce temps, Ron avait repris ses esprits et avait couru après elle. Il avait juste eu le temps de voir Hermione entrer dans la salle sur demande et avait reprit son souffle avant de se remettre à marcher, passant trois fois devant le mur vide en pensant très fort à une salle où il pourrait trouver Hermione. Il la trouva en train de pleurer, recroquevillée sur une montagne de coussins. Ron s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- vas-t-en !  
- Mione…  
- je t'ai dis de partir, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, laisse-moi tranquille !  
- s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer…  
- m'expliquer quoi ? s'exclama Hermione en se redressant, pourquoi tu as couché avec la moitié de l'école ?  
- je… ça n'était pas ma faute…  
- bien sur que non, tu es un homme ! de toutes façons, il fallait bien que ça arrive tôt ou tard…  
- Mione…  
- Hermione, le corrigea-t-elle avec un regard glacial.  
- écoute ! c'est pas ma faute si Slughorn nous a fait boire cette potion, cria-til, déséspéré. Tu crois que ça m'a plus ? je ne pouvait pas faire autrement, tu me connais, non ? tu sais très bien que je n'aurait jamais fait ça tout seul ?  
- bien sur, il faut être deux pour faire ça…  
- arrête ! tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, je n'aurait jamais put TE faire ça…  
Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :  
- vrai ?  
- vrai.  
- je… pardon, je me suis énervée trop vite, je n'ai pas essayé de comprendre…  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron en pleurant à nouveau pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux. Soudain elle releva la tête et embrassa un Ron pris au dépourvu. Elle eu un petit rire et sortit de la salle en lançant :  
- c'est pour la fois où tu m'a ramenée dans mon dortoir…

Ron se toucha les lèvres en souriant et sortit à son tour de la salle en criant :  
- comment tu sais que c'était moi ?

* * *

voilà, voila, j'éspère que ça vous aura plu! 


End file.
